lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Traze Xandr
Traze Xandr '''is a warrior of the unknown alien species known as the Wobisk Clan of Universe 1. Traze travelled to Universe 7 after being exiled by its respective God of Destruction, as he was seen as an imminent threat, and instead of destroying him, he exiled him to Universe 7 to be a potential threat to its respective god. This is due to Traze's ever growing power as he has the heart, passion, and soul of a true warrior. '''Traze '''was born as any member of the Wobisk; from the queen herself. His father being a soldier of the royal army as all males are required to do for the extent of their 5 year lifespan. At birth, Traze was different however, not only was he exceptionally high in power, he was also extremely tall. In fact, at birth he was 5 inches beyond the normal height of a Wobisk Clan member, whose average height caps at about 3'3, around the size of a Human todler. During his childhood, '''Traze '''always trained and kept up with recreational fighting tournaments occuring in his solar system between the 7 planets that orbit the star. Traze at the age of 8 began to compete in the adult level tournaments, being banned from the youth tournaments due to his extra high power level for his age. At 8, his power level already was above most adults from his own planet, he was certain he could win. He went on to compete in 7 tournaments before becoming bored with the recreational scene around his solar system, then going on to explore the galaxy for the next 10 years. With the money saved up from his solar system tournaments, '''Traze bought himself a space ship. With this space ship, Traze explored the galaxy, looking for stronger opponents. Traze went on to have many adventures and meet many new friends in which he had intense rivalries with. After 10 years, Traze had become extremely powerful and a skillful fighter. After the 10 years, '''Traze '''went on to meet the Universe 1 God of Destruction and his attendant. After surviving being caught in the destruction of a bare moon caused by the god. When sensed, he was confronted in space by the god and his attendant. After being challenged and fighting on par with the god's "greatest" pupil, Traze was recruited by the two as the god's heir. This also caused the destruction of the god's former pupil. Disguisted by the destruction of an innocent man, Traze had no intention of becoming a God of Destruction. Fearing for his own life however, he took up the offer. Traze was trained by the god's attendant, and sometimes by the god personally. Traze learned to convert his ki into that of the god's, however not that strong or skilled with the form of energy. After 2 years under the God, he was randomly exiled to Universe 7. This was due to the god's fear of him, as Traze's power and skills were quickly growing each and everyday. Fearful for his position, Iwen wanted to destroy Traze but was stopped by the Angel. Traze was dropped off just ouside Earth by the god's attendant, wishing him goodluck. Lost, '''Traze '''went to Earth. Overview Traze is a bulky, moderately tall alien humanoid. Traze has pale orange skin, with pure blue eyes, and no pupils. He has blue square marks on either cheek as all of the Wobisk Clan do. Traze has 2 sets of horn of 3 horns going vertically up either side of his head. Traze has low but pointy ears and no nose. History Early Life From birth, Traze was famous amongsts the Wobisk Race. He was different, born bigger, stronger, and giving off a tremendous ammount of pressure. While most of the Wobisk have a height cap of about 3'3, Traze was born at around 2 feet tall. He went on to grow significantly taller than the average race member, and with his amazing power, went on to fight in several recreational tournaments. In a solar system of 7 life filled planets, competition was fierce, but no match for a young Traze who went on to dominate in even the adult level tournaments. After saving up money from these tournaments, he went on to buy a space ship and explore the galaxy. His first stop was Planet Ymekai, home of the Ykinese people. There he met a powerful woman by the name of Citra. Citra and Traze went on to fight several times, with Citra always coming out above. This rivalry pushed Traze to gain an extreme work ethic, and begin training to the extreme extent as seen today. Traze went on to go missing for several weeks, until finally emerging. Power beyond belief. He challenged Citra to a fight and absolutely demolished her. Upset at the fact that Traze had just pummeled her, she questioned; "why?". Traze told her "I was tired of you beating me! I was tired of being subpar!". This ultimately ruined their friendship. Citra now had a grudge. Traze went on to leave the planet after being shunned by its people for the deed he had committed. As he began to leave, Citra confronted him, challenging him to a final battle. In this battle, Citra went on to show her transformation. This completely changed her appearance and boosted her power far beyond Traze's. In the end, with strategy and the speed advantage, Traze walked away victorious. Leaving the planet, heading for another planet. 10 Years After Ymekai After 10 years of exploring and training, Traze was now 18 years old and extremely powerful, also being highly renown in the galaxy for his abilities in combat. After defeating a very powerful tyrant for the fun of it, he was confronted by Universe 1 God of Destruction Iwen and his attendant. Knowing of Universe 11's Pride Troopers, Iwen decided to make an attempt at his own group of powerful warriors to do his bidding. Starting with a leader, he chose the young powerful Traze, and began to train him. Instantly, Iwen could see the looks of his attendant. Also picking up on his dialogue, he could see the growing interest his attendant had in Traze. Afraid that Traze would Subsequently take his spot, he was ready to destroy him. Knowing of this, his attendant stopped him. He sent Traze to Earth with no question, telling Iwen to at least give him a fighting chance. Hesitantly, Iwen agreed. Stating that Traze would never surpass him, and that it'd be extremely easy to destroy him. Now in Universe 7, Traze went on to land on Earth. Arriving on Earth It was a normal day on Planet Earth when a small meteor flew in from orbit burning in flames. It crashes into the Earth, leaving a mild sized crater and causing a small quake. The people of Supreme City took to this instantly, with Earth's military moving in on the crater soon after. The meteor was Traze! The Prodigy from Universe 1! He crawls from within the crater, unscratched. Traze, with smoke and ash trailing him begins to walk. As he nears Supreme City's boarders, he is met and confronted by the Earth Military. A soldier nervously approaches him, demanding Traze put his hands up. Traze refuses and is approached by a captain who boasts that the military is nothing to mess with. Traze then demands the captain to "begone or else". This easily intimidates the captain and he demands his squadron to open fire on Traze, who with a ki shield, deflects and defends against every attack sent his way. This results in the captain calling reinforcements. More squads, and even massive deployment ships come flying in. With this, Traze begins to activate his God Ki manipulation. The soldiers then stop, this confuses Traze and he is confronted by a tall man in black. After seeing the dead body of soldiers, the man in black claims that "Not everyone is as weak as them". Traze laughs, telling of his status in Universe 1, the next god of destruction. This despite him being far off from the level of a god. When the black wearing man introduces himself as Kazion, he tells Traze about his knowledge of the gods, and all about Kuzon Jr, and other gods of the past. Traze claims that those are nothing more than folk tales. This "Argument" escalates and Traze, upset flies into Earth's orbit. Hellbent on destroying the planet. Kazion follows behind, as Traze begins to charge a large ball of ki in his hands. This ball grows to the size of a car, and begins to levitate before Traze and Kazion. Traze taps the ball and it becomes a bright purple color. Traze exclaims that he will return to his home universe and take his rightful position of God, and that this was merely training to him. He takes the ball of ki, and throws it down onto Kazion and Earth! Kazion was not going to allow such an event to happen so randomly, and he came back with resistance. Five elemental rock golems lined up, as they charged up individual attacks to throw the blast away. Impressed, Traze attacks Kazion, delivering extremely powerful punches at Kazion. After a while of fighting, Kazion asks to take this fight away from Earth, and Traze heads to the moon where they continue their fight. After a long fight, Traze demands the two go into their apex powers! Kazion had since showed off his first level of Super Saiyan, and Traze demanded to see further. Traze in an instant heads into his max power level, similar to Hit who can reach his maximum at an instant. Kazion enters his Super Saiyan 2 form, doubling his power. He then enters a dragonic form, also gaining power by concentrating a golden ball of magic. The two fight on for a long 2 hours until Traze's max power begins to get to him. His power constantly goes out as if he is a home with constant power outages. He gains massive muscle spasms, but always bounces back! Eventually they get to a stand still of Traze defending against several power attacks from Kazion. He gains muscle spasms, and all of his ki leaves his body. He is hit, severely damaged in the extreme power of Kazion's attacks. He passes out, body still intact due to his extremely high endurance and physical strength. He wakes up on the Lookout with Kazion over him. When he wakes up, Kazion offers Traze a spot on the NLC. After being told of the mythical hyperbolic time chamber, Traze accepts hastily. Kazion flies off, and Traze, injured, immediately enters the chamber to train. Within, he finds a training Zion X. RP Mission - Destination Unknown Traze Xandr walks from within the hyperbolic time chamber. His light gi tattered to rags, and his legs quivering. He stomps his way to the edge, and collapses on the Lookout floor, panting heavily. He sits up, drinking water from a small bowl. He stands slowly but surely, no power being emitted from his body what so ever, and just stares off into the sky. He had just trained for another 7 Earth days, and was significantly stronger. Abilities, Techniques and Powers God Ki Manipulation After being trained by Universe 1's God of Destruction, Traze is able to manipulate God Ki. After extensive training in the hyperbolic time chamber, he has become very adept in the manipulation of god ki. Able to manipulate it, and enter a transcended form with a multiplier similar to that of a Super Saiyan. Full Power Traze has the ability to reach his apex power level at an instant. Traze isn't able to keep his apex power up for long as all his energy will forcibly exert from his body after about 2 hours. In this state, Traze's power is comparable to that of an early to mid level Buu Saga Gohan. Mastery of Ki Manipulation From his years of advanced training in Ki Manipulation, Traze has mastered the form. He is able to mend and shape ki to his liking, forming swords, barriers, and more. With this, Traze has also adapted his physical structure to be able to absorb ki and other natural energies through his skin, preferably his palms of his hands. Time Zone Creation Traze is able to create a Time Zone that can extend for at least a mile. In this zone, all ki and energy is slowed over 300,000 times, leaving most bursts or waves of energy to a near halt. Traze uses this to his advantage as he is a physical fighter. This Time Zone causes an orange tint in the area. Portal Creation Traze can create portals by punching the air, creating cracks in time and space. Anything that passes through the portal will be spat out in another spot in an identical portal. Advanced Regeneration Factor Traze when powering up can swiftly regenerate cuts, burns, and other battle damage. Techniques Traze doesn't have any unique signature techniques, but uses several variants of ki based techniques with specific power levels. *Full Power Ki Blast - Wave of Ki fired from one or two hands. Comes in varying levels of power. *Full Power Ki Ball - Balls of ki thrown either like a Yamcha spirit ball, Frieza Death Ball, or Supernova dependant on how much power is put into it. *Ki Beam - Beam of energy used to pierce an opponent similar to a Death Beam. Varies in power. *Ki Blade - Sword of ki formed around his hand used to impale, slash, and cut. Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Lookout I/II